


Ветер другого мира

by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), Kristabelle



Series: По эту сторону Завесы [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, POV First Person, Romance, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristabelle/pseuds/Kristabelle
Summary: Когда вы просыпаетесь в богатом доме рядом с любимой женщиной, ваша жизнь, очевидно, прекрасна. За исключением одной маленькой детали.
Series: По эту сторону Завесы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886404
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Ветер другого мира

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение монстромиди ["Серое небо, чёрные крылья"](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8361302) от WTF Horses 2019.
> 
> При написании ни одно животное не пострадало.

Раннее утро пахло речной прохладой, к которой примешивались ароматы пробуждающегося сада. Я переступила босыми ногами по влажному от росы деревянному настилу балкона и перегнулась через перила, глядя вниз. Там высокая гнедая лошадь упрямо игнорировала узкую тропинку, отсыпанную гравием, и норовила пройтись копытами по цветущему бордюру из колючих маргариток.

— Рауль!

Мальчишка, который тащил лошадь за собой, резко вскинул голову и замер в растерянности, уставившись на меня. Глаза у него были изумрудно-зелёные, как у матери.

— Полшестого, — произнесла я, демонстративно раскачивая за цепочку тяжёлые бронзовые часы с множеством циферблатов, ни один из которых на самом деле не показывал время. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Рауль вздохнул и опустил голову, осознав, что попался.

— Я только до города и обратно, — сказал он негромко, но я всё равно прекрасно расслышала. — Можно?

— Можно, — подтвердила я. — Только перестань водить лошадей через сад. Если не хочешь выезжать через главные ворота, за хозяйственным двором есть отличная калитка.

— Она заперта.

— Конюшня тоже была заперта, но тебе это не помешало, — возразила я. — Импровизируй. Трудности способствуют укреплению духа и развитию разума. Через эту калитку завозили уголь, как думаешь, где может быть ключ от неё?

Рауль снова поднял голову, довольно улыбнулся и подмигнул, показывая, что всё понял. Я пожала плечами.

— Обращайся.

Счастливый, он развернулся, конечно, ещё раз протащив коня по клумбе, и двинулся в сторону хозяйственных построек. Я хмыкнула и вернулась в дом.

В спальне было прохладно, свежий ветерок, проскользнувший в приоткрытое окно, чуть раскачивал светлые занавески. Я забралась с ногами на кровать, достаточно широкую, чтобы двое спящих на ней за всю ночь не только не встретились, но и вообще могли бы не узнать о существовании друг друга.

Итана уже не спала, хотя умело изобразила пробуждение, когда я толкнула её в бок.

— Догадайся, чья лошадь топчет по утрам клумбы? — предложила я, глядя, как она потягивается, одновременно пытаясь натянуть на голову одеяло. Золотистые волосы рассыпались по серому шёлку простыней.

— Ты поймала молочника? — пробормотала Итана из-под одеяла.

— Нет, гораздо интереснее.

Она наконец отбросила одеяло и села, потянувшись, чтобы собрать растрепавшиеся волосы. Я смотрела на неё, подперев подбородок рукой. Итана была без ночной рубашки. На груди и плечах светлую кожу перечёркивали старые, побелевшие от времени шрамы. Левое плечо украшала выцветшая за давностью лет татуировка, изображавшая не то ирис, не то лилию.

— И кто же этот преступник, объявивший войну несчастным маргариткам? — поинтересовалась Итана, повернувшись ко мне. Она улыбалась.

— Тираннус, — я скрестила руки на груди. — Из того, что Рауль потащил коня через сад к задней калитке, я склонна сделать вывод, что ты его сегодня утром никуда не отпускала.

Итана пожала плечами.

— Справедливости ради, я ему и не запрещала никуда ехать.

— А он и не спрашивал, да?

— Пусть едет, — Итана махнула рукой. — Я догадываюсь, куда его понесло, хотя это и не повод топтать клумбы. Зато мы будем завтракать одни. Ты никого не приглашала к завтраку?

Я приподняла бровь.

— В шесть утра?

— Действительно, — признала Итана, накидывая на плечи шёлковый халат. — Но тем лучше. Тогда я, с твоего позволения, не буду одеваться.

Через полчаса она сидела за столом на открытой террасе, закинув босые ноги на соседнее кресло и подперев одним коленом альбом в кожаном переплёте. Умопомрачительно пахло свежим кофе и ещё горячими гренками, в кустах шиповника за перилами террасы оживлённо чирикали соловьи.

Итане было мало дела до всего этого. Едва пригубив кофе, она сосредоточенно водила грифелем по шершавому альбомному листу.

— Мне снился странный сон, — произнесла она, бросив на меня короткий взгляд, прежде чем снова вернуться к альбому.

— Они у тебя все странные, — напомнила я.

— Нет, этот был странным даже для меня.

Свежий ветерок донёс на террасу аромат цветущей вишни. Я сжала тяжёлую кружку с кофе обеими руками.

— Расскажешь?

Итана задумчиво прикусила кончик грифеля. Прядь волос, выбившаяся из хвоста, упала ей на лоб.

— Какое сегодня число? — спросила она вместо ответа.

— Тринадцатое.

Она кивнула и быстро поставила дату в углу листа.

— Взгляни, — сказала она, протягивая мне альбом через весь стол.

Я уставилась на рисунок. С альбомной страницы на меня смотрела изящная конская голова с изогнутым профилем, огромными бездонными глазами и тонкими ноздрями, раздутыми, словно после долгой скачки.

— Это какая-то островная порода? — спросила я, рассматривая лошадь. — На континенте таких не бывает.

Конь казался знакомым, хотя я могла поклясться, что никогда не видела его прежде. Такую морду я бы запомнила. Трудно было представить что-то менее похоже на атраксианцев из наших конюшен.

Итана обошла стол и обняла меня за плечи.

— Я не знаю, что это за порода, — призналась она. — Если честно, никогда не видела подобных раньше. До этого сна.

— Я тоже. Я бы запомнила. У нас не так часто встречаются рыжие лошади.

Пальцы, сжимавшие моё плечо, напряглись.

— Я ведь не говорила, что он был рыжим.

Я моргнула и уставилась на рисунок, уверенная, что с него на меня взглянет рыжий жеребец. Но передо мной была лишь белая бумага и чёрный грифельный контур.

— Как его звали?

— Я не помню.

Это всего лишь сон, подумалось мне, и всего лишь грифельный рисунок в альбоме. Для меня и всего мира он значил не больше, чем след крыльев на прибрежном песке за секунду до того, как его смоет волна.

Словно в ответ на эти мысли, Итана протянула руку и вытащила альбом из моих пальцев.

— Это всего лишь сон, — произнесла она, виновато улыбаясь. — Какая разница, как его звали?

— Мне это кажется важным, — призналась я. — Не знаю, почему.

Итана покачала головой.

— Забудь. Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы пытаться разгадать каждый странный сон.

Я сделала большой глоток из кружки, но у кофе теперь был привкус пепла.

— А это точно была лошадь?

Итана захлопнула альбом с громким хлопком, явно резче, чем собиралась, и застегнула латунную пряжку.

— Пегасов не существует.

— Даже во сне?

Она не ответила.

Мы вышли в парк часа через полтора после завтрака, торопясь закончить до наступления жары. Фехтовальная дорожка на песке за солнечными часами всё ещё была влажной от росы. Я не видела лица Итаны за мелкой сеткой маски.

— Рауль ещё не вернулся, — заметила я. — А собирался до города и обратно.

Итана усмехнулась, отводя мой клинок в сторону лёгким поворотом рапиры.

— Это практически означает, что он застрянет там до вечера.

Она провела хитрый финт, делая вид, что метит мне в ногу. Я в последний момент успела закрыть правое плечо, куда по дуге поднялся клинок.

— Эй, серьёзно? Ты делаешь это каждый раз.

Итана рассмеялась.

— А ты каждый раз ведёшься.

— Я не ведусь!

— Докажи.

Рапиры столкнулись с громким лязгом. Итана перевела клинок по дуге вниз, я встретила острие рапиры у самой рукояти и шагнула вперёд. Металл скользнул по металлу с противным скрежетом, мы оказались вплотную друг к другу. Итана свободной рукой схватила эфес моей рапиры, я в ответ ударила её ногой под колено, вместе мы рухнули на песок и покатились по нему, забыв об оружии. Наконец Итана оказалась сверху. Одной рукой она прижала мои кисти к земле, другой стащила с себя маску.

— Из какой школы фехтования родом этот приём? — поинтересовалась я, тяжело дыша.

— Из сангинской, — фыркнула она. — Из лучших сангинских подворотен. Я победила.

— Нет, — ответила я и ударила её головой в лицо.

Сетка маски смягчила удар, но дала мне драгоценную секунду, чтобы вырвать руки из захвата. Мы сцепились снова.

Роса высохла. Солнце поднималось всё выше, нагревая песок. Вскоре нам пришлось оставить дорожку и уйти на траву, где ещё лежала тень от раскидистых дубов. Древние ветви клонились к земле, отчего кроны стали напоминать зелёный шатёр.

— Что за погода, — пробормотала Итана, стаскивая колет. — Ещё даже десяти нет, а жарит, как на сковородке.

Она бросила колет на траву, рядом с рапирой и маской, и убрала мокрые от пота волосы с лица.

— Я пойду умоюсь. До фонтана и обратно.

Я усмехнулась.

— Только не застрянь там, как Рауль, на полдня.

— А это мысль, — заметила Итана, прежде чем глубоко вдохнуть прохладный воздух и выйти обратно под лучи палящего июльского солнца.

Я опустилась на траву, прислонившись спиной к необъятному дубовому стволу. Резная листва на узловатых ветвях неподвижно застыла. Последние дуновения ветра утихли, уступая дневной жаре, воздух становился густым и тягучим. Одуряюще пахли цветы в солнечных часах.

Чёрная кошка с белой полосой, наискось пересекающей морду, подошла и уселась рядом, вперив в меня пристальный взгляд жёлтых глаз.

— Неплохая иллюзия, верно? — спросила она.

— Не могу судить, — я пожала плечами. — Иллюзии — не мой профиль.

— Да, знаю, — согласилась кошка. Она говорила на чистой, что называется, «книжной» форме всеобщего языка, но произносила слова не так, как выговаривал бы их человек. Звук зарождался где-то в глубине кошачьей груди и исторгался наружу в жутковатом подобии горлового пения.

Я повернулась к ней всем корпусом, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Кошка ответила мне таким же пристальным взглядом. Кончик чёрного хвоста чуть подёргивался.

— Что ты знаешь?

— О тебе? Достаточно, чтобы сказать, что иллюзии — не твоё, — отозвалась кошка. — Иллюзионисты — ребята со скромными способностями, но богатым воображением. Ты предпочитаешь ясные и ощутимые действия бесплотным образам. Чем создавать видимость пропасти под ногами, ты, скорее, разверзнешь землю на самом деле.

Я прищурилась.

— Откуда ты это взяла?

Кошка фыркнула. Звук получился похожим одновременно на чихание и шипение. Хвост сильнее забил по траве, и я заметила на его кончике слабо выраженную кисточку.

— Знаешь, в чём состоит истинное мастерство иллюзиониста? — ответила она вопросом на вопрос. — Не в том, чтобы выдумать красивый образ, нет. И отнюдь не в том, чтобы сделать его правдоподобным. Истинное искусство в создании иллюзии — это заглушить в зрителе способность к критике. Лишить его возможности испытывать сомнения. И тогда твоя иллюзия может быть сколь угодно нелогичной, может разваливаться на куски — зритель сам поддержит её, убеждая себя в реальности увиденного. Таково уж свойство человеческого мозга — любой ценой удержать перед глазами понятную и целостную картинку. Хочешь доказательств?

— Ну, попробуй, — предложила я.

— Ты сейчас разговариваешь с кошкой, — спокойно произнесла кошка. — И тебя ничего не смущает.

Я замерла.

Рядом со мной сидела кошка. Чёрная кошка с белой полосой на морде и кисточкой на хвосте. Я разговаривала с ней, а она говорила со мной.

Что из этого должно было меня смутить?

Кошка дёрнула ухом.

— Ты не видишь противоречий, верно? — спросила она. — На это я и намекаю. Критика. Всё всегда упирается в критику.

На мгновение мне показалось, что я упускаю нечто важное. Что-то, что лежало на поверхности, совсем рядом, но я никак не могла понять, что именно. А ведь от этого зависела наша жизнь.

Влажные пальцы тронули меня за плечо, несколько капель воды скатились за ворот рубашки.

— Вода в фонтанах по-прежнему ледяная, — сообщила Итана. — Хоть что-то ещё не расплавилось на этой жаре. Продолжаем?

Я кивнула и потянулась за рапирой. Она лежала на том же месте, где я её оставила. А вот кошка, только что сидевшая рядом, исчезла. Должно быть, ушла куда-то по своим кошачьим делам.

Мы закончили, когда даже в тени под дубами стало слишком душно, чтобы продолжать тренировку. На открытой террасе тоже царило жаркое июльское марево, но за толстыми каменными стенами дома было по-прежнему прохладно. Итана подхватила стакан ледяного шербета с подноса в столовой.

— Надеюсь, у Рауля хватит ума остаться в городе до вечера, — заметила она. — Он загонит коня, если будет возвращаться по такой жаре.

— Ты о нём плохого мнения, — хмыкнула я. — Он любит Тираннуса и не станет им рисковать. Он скорее оставит его на станции, возьмёт почтовую клячу и загонит её.

Итана нахмурилась.

— Ничуть не лучший вариант, но, к счастью, нереальный. Почта уже неделю не выпускает лошадей из конюшен днём. Вся корреспонденция идёт с опозданием на несколько суток. Жаль, что это не избавляет от необходимости на неё отвечать.

Она потянулась за графином и налила себе ещё шербета.

— Хочешь, отвечу? — предложила я в порыве щедрости.

Итана покачала головой.

— Ну уж нет. Вернётся Рауль — пусть он и отвечает. Это будет его трудовая повинность за право сбегать в город без предупреждения.

Она со стуком опустила стакан на деревянный поднос.

— У меня есть лучшая идея, как провести время до вечера.

— Залезть в пруд и не вылезать оттуда? — предположила я.

Итана кивнула.

— Именно.

Пруд располагался в глубине парка, в точке, максимально удалённой от цивилизованной части с клумбами и фонтанами, которая примыкала к фруктовому саду. Здесь подстриженные кусты и ровные лужайки уступали место диким склонам и старым деревьям, форму кроны которых выбирали не садовники, а природа. Старая ива цепко держала корнями дальний берег пруда, хлёсткие ветви касались воды.

Тристан принёс льняные полотенца и сложил их стопкой в зыбкой тени ивы. Итана опустилась на корточки, развязывая шнурки на высоких сапогах. Я смотрела на спокойную водную гладь, в которой отражалось небо. В неестественно ровной лазурной голубизне теперь проплывали редкие облака, хотя ни одно из них так и не закрыло солнце. Но ветра по-прежнему не было, и вместе с мёртвым штилем жара становилась невыносимой.

Итана скинула пропитавшуюся потом и пылью одежду и оглянулась на меня.

— Не отставай, — велела она, прежде чем прыгнуть в воду, как матрос, сигающий с высокого фальшборта.

Я послушалась и прыгнула следом. Вода уколола тело тысячей ледяных игл. Со дна пруда били холодные ключи, и даже в самую сильную жару прогревался только верхний слой. Внизу, на глубине больше человеческого роста, вода всегда оставалась ледяной.

Сбитая с толку золотая рыбка наткнулась на мою руку и растерянно поплыла в противоположном направлении. Я вынырнула на поверхность, туда, где вода была теплее, и перевернулась на спину. Вода в пруду была пресной, и лежать на ней было совсем не так удобно, как на упругих морских волнах. Яркое солнце в безоблачном небе слепило глаза.

Минутку…

Прикрыв глаза ладонью, я вновь уставилась на небо. Оно по-прежнему было голубым, без намёка на облака.

— Ты куда? — удивлённо окликнула меня Итана, когда я резко перевернулась в воде лицом вниз и поплыла к берегу.

Чёрная кошка сидела на бугристом корне ивы, вцепившись в него когтями.

— Что-то не так? — саркастично поинтересовалась она у меня.

Не отвечая, я выбралась на берег, подставив плечи обжигающим солнечным лучам. Поверхность пруда теперь беспокойно колыхалась, но это не имело никакого значения, потому что я ясно видела отражающиеся в ней облака.

Те облака, которых не было на небе.

— Человеческое внимание — интересная штука, — заметила кошка. — Сосредоточившись на одной вещи, вы не замечаете ничего вокруг. Сменились декорации — и зрители не увидят замены актёра. Внимание, прикованное к рукам фокусника с картами, не позволит заметить, как изменится внешность самого фокусника. Люди видят, но не замечают, если их грамотно отвлекать.

Она потянулась, когти оставили глубокие борозды на податливой древесине.

— Но стоит в поле зрения оказаться чему-то, что для тебя важно — и ты видишь несоответствие. Одна незначительная деталь рождает сомнение, сомнение пробуждает критику. И вот уже целостная картинка на глазах разваливается на куски.

Я машинально сжала кулаки, словно пытаясь ухватить за хвост, удержать ускользающую мысль.

— Кто ты?

Кошка сверкнула на меня глазами.

— Я? Я кошка, которая говорит тебе: просто увидеть — недостаточно. Самое главное — не забыть.

— Ники! — позвала меня Итана. — Что случилось?

Я повернулась к ней. Она стояла на отмели у берега, по пояс в воде, и обеспокоенно смотрела на меня. В воде отражались облака. Я подняла взгляд на небо — в нём тоже появились мелкие белые облака, похожие на комки пуха.

По-прежнему царил штиль.

Горячий воздух сгустился так, что, казалось, ещё немного — и его можно будет пить. На горизонте, там, откуда появились облака, теперь виднелась чёрная тень грозового фронта, подсвеченная багряными отблесками.

Откуда?

— Ники? — повторила Итана.

Я помотала головой, пытаясь отогнать наваждение.

— По-моему, идёт гроза.

— Возможно, — согласилась Итана. — Духота невыносимая. Но до дождя ещё далеко, мы успеем вернуться.

Я кивнула и снова зашла в воду. Отражение облаков теперь совпадало с тем, что происходило в небе. Могло ли мне просто показаться?

«Самое главное — не забыть», — так сказала кошка.

Я всё ещё могла решить, что проблема с облаками мне лишь привиделась, махнуть на это рукой и забыть, как забывается множество ничего не значащих деталей. Мне почти хотелось это сделать. Один миг, одно отвергнутое сомнение — и мир вокруг снова стал бы прежним.

Но я решительно отказалась забывать.

Итана ухватила меня за плечо и потащила на глубину, словно водяной дух из легенд. И, как бы я ни выискивала признаки несоответствия в окружающем мире, её объятия были совершенно искренними, и губы, которые я целовала, тоже принадлежали ей. Облака могли подождать. Грозовой фронт посреди ясного неба мог подождать. Подождать могла даже кошка, следившая за нами с берега.

В воде тела не имели веса. Итана, улыбаясь, подхватила меня под бёдра одной рукой, усаживая на своё колено.

Я видела, как за её спиной чёрная кошка спрыгнула с корня ивы и улеглась на траву, подставляя чёрные бока палящему солнцу. Взглянув на нас ещё раз, она потянулась и принялась играть кисточкой на своём хвосте.

Ястреб пролетел низко над вершинами деревьев, тень от его крыльев на мгновение упала на кошку, но та даже не вздрогнула, продолжая, как ни в чём не бывало, ловить собственный хвост.

У неё не было тени.

— Цельс, — произнесла я, наклонившись к уху Итаны.

Та замерла.

— Что?

— Цельс, — повторила я. — Так звали пегаса, которого ты нарисовала утром.

Она отстранилась немного, чтобы заглянуть мне в глаза.

— Ники, — в голосе явственно звучала тревога, — пегасов не существует.

Я кивнула.

— Верно. А почему?

— Они давно вымерли, — уверенно ответила Итана.

— Давно — это когда?

Она молчала. Я тоже молчала, ожидая ответа.

— Я не помню, — наконец произнесла она, кажется, сама удивлённая собственным невежеством. — Странно…

— Очень странно, — подлила я масла в огонь. — У тебя академическое образование, ты училась в Сангине, получила статус магистра — как ты можешь не помнить, когда пегасов вдруг не стало?

Кошка на берегу перестала играть хвостом и снова внимательно следила за каждым нашим движением.

Итана прищурилась.

— Задай мне ещё вопросы, — попросила она. — Любые вопросы.

— Сколько звёзд в Южном треугольнике?

— Восемь, — ответила Итана, не задумываясь.

— Какой безопасный путь во внешние воды есть в северном секторе?

— Пролив-Пасть, остальные ещё хуже.

— Как давно мы с тобой вместе?

Она молчала.

— Как давно? — повторила я. — Ты тоже этого не помнишь, верно?

— Раулю в этом году пятнадцать, — протянула наконец Итана. — Значит, нашим отношениям должно быть меньше.

Я покачала головой.

— Ты пытаешься сосчитать, используя логику, но даже не знаешь, на какие события опираться. Почему ты этого не помнишь? Почему я не помню? Почему я могу сходу назвать среднюю высоту второго прилива на северном побережье, но не помню, как давно делю с тобой постель?

С минуту мы смотрели друг на друга, одинаково сбитые с толку. Итана очнулась первой.

— Маргаритки, — произнесла она.

— Что маргаритки?

— В прошлый раз, когда Рауль уезжал утром, он провёл коня по клумбе с колючими маргаритками, — тихо проговорила Итана. — Я решила, что это была лошадь молочника, помнишь?

— Ну и что?

— Ники, эти маргаритки цветут осенью.

Хотя вода ближе к поверхности пруда была тёплой, я почувствовала, как по спине пробежал холодок.

— Я не знаю, что происходит, — твёрдо произнесла Итана, — но мы должны это выяснить. Немедленно.

— Как именно?

Она пожала плечами.

— Поднимем все документы за последние годы и выясним, что здесь происходило. Должны быть какие-то зацепки — счета, письма, отчёты управляющего… Всё оставляет следы.

Я кивнула и украдкой бросила взгляд на берег. Чёрная кошка исчезла.

Погода испортилась, хотя уместнее было бы сказать, что она улучшилась. Небо понемногу затягивало облаками. Ветра по-прежнему не было, и в душном полуденном мареве лениво гудели шмели. Тёмная полоса грозового фронта на горизонте не стала ближе, но багряное зарево в чёрных тучах сделалось как будто ярче.

Я натянула одежду прямо на мокрое тело, торопясь, чтобы успеть за Итаной, которая уже быстрым шагом направлялась к дому. Сапоги, которые нужно было долго зашнуровывать, она при этом несла в руках.

На террасе было чуть прохладнее, чем в парке. Итана пересекла её быстрым шагом, направляясь в кабинет, но я задержалась, чтобы забрать со стола забытый ею альбом. Пальцы машинально расстегнули пряжку и нащупали закладку, открывая последний рисунок — щучий профиль рыжего пегаса, которого звали Цельс. Под грифельным рисунком стояла дата — тринадцатое июля.

Я перелистнула страницу назад. Тот же пегас в полный рост стоял, подняв над головой соколиные крылья, готовый опустить их и прыгнуть в небо. Итана подписала дату на траве под его копытами: тринадцатое июля.

Я снова перелистнула страницу.

Пегас растянулся в бреющем полёте над волнами, ещё два силуэта, которые явно не были птицами, виднелись вдали. Дата стала тавром на его бедре — тринадцатое июля.

Я листала альбом до тех пор, пока не добралась до первой страницы.

Тринадцатое июля. Везде тринадцатое июля.

«Самое главное, — сказала чёрная кошка, — не забыть».

Я машинально оглянулась вокруг, ожидая, что увижу её снова, но на террасе никого не было. Голос звучал в моих воспоминаниях.

Схватив альбом, я почти бегом бросилась в кабинет.

Стоило перешагнуть порог, как пегасы обступили меня со всех сторон. Они были повсюду — на стенах, запечатлённые маслом на холсте, на столе, наспех набросанные углём и пастелью, на каждой полке поверх корешков книг. Итана стояла посреди этого великолепия, сжав кулаки, и медленно поворачивалась вокруг своей оси, рассматривая рисунки, сделанные её же рукой. Заслышав шаги, она повернулась ко мне.

— Как давно, ради богов, — начала она, голос звенел от напряжения, — как давно это происходит?

Она обвела кабинет широким жестом, словно показывая, что подразумевает под «этим».

Я протянула ей альбом.

— Посмотри на даты.

Итана бегло пролистала альбом, словно уже знала, что в нём увидит.

— Вот тебе и ответ, как давно, — произнесла я.

Она кивнула.

— Один день. Один и тот же день, если точнее.

Нахмурившись, она пролистала альбом снова.

— Ники, дай мне нож для бумаги.

«Зачем?» — хотела спросить я, но промолчала, наблюдая, как Итана вырезает страницы из альбома. Закончив с этим, она принялась раскладывать листы на полу, соединяя линии, на которые я не обратила внимания. Мне они казались частью рисунка, но Итана видела в них что-то другое.

Разложив страницы растерзанного альбома, она отступила на пару шагов и покачала головой.

— Нет. Нужно что-то другое…

Она перевела взгляд на тяжёлый стол из тёмного дерева, придвинутый к окну. Вдвоём мы без особых усилий перетащили его ближе к дверям. Итана влезла на столешницу, небрежно отпихнув ногой стоявшую на подставке книгу.

— Взгляни, — предложила она.

Я забралась на стол следом и посмотрела на рисунки сверху и присвистнула. Линии, казавшиеся мне случайными росчерками грифеля, оказались контуром. Я смотрела сверху на вытянутый силуэт сангинского храма Матери Снов, чьи чёрные шпили подпирали небеса.

— Что это значит? — спросила я Итану.

Та покачала головой.

— Не знаю, вернее, пока не знаю. Но, похоже, я что-то хотела себе сказать…

Она вдруг замолчала. За высокими окнами явственно прогремел первый гром.

— А вот и гроза, — заметила я.

Итана спрыгнула со стола и подошла к окну, откинув в сторону лёгкую штору.

— Странно, — проговорила она. — Ветра нет.

Однако не было не только ветра. Исчезло любое движение воздуха, тот словно застыл, как засыхающий сироп. Звуки, недавно наполнявшие мир вокруг, затихли, а те, что остались, казались приглушёнными, как будто доносились сквозь толстую стену. Я щёлкнула пальцами, и щелчок вышел глухим, словно удар кулака в подушку. Я едва слышала собственные шаги по паркету.

Гром прогремел снова, и вот он звучал отчётливо. Небо заволокла подсвеченная багровым тьма.

— Тристан, — произнесла вдруг Итана. — Он вернулся домой?

Я этого не знала. Мы далеко опередили старика, направляясь в кабинет. Теперь Итана быстрым шагом вышла в коридор и направилась вниз по лестнице. Она сделала это в полной тишине — звать Тристана не было смысла, ведь он бы всё равно не ответил.

Помедлив мгновение, я последовала за ней.

Стопка льняных полотенец, которыми мы так и не воспользовались, лежала на полу террасы. Тристана нигде не было видно.

Итана подняла полотенца и повернулась ко мне. Она выглядела растерянной, и это здорово сбивало с толку. Я не привыкла к такому выражению в её глазах.

— Спрошу остальных слуг, где он, — быстро сказала я, чтобы не слышать вопроса, который бы неминуемо прозвучал.

Но мне не удалось никого спросить. На кухне, в людской, во внутреннем дворе, за угольным сараем — везде было пусто. Мы остались в доме одни.

Грозовая туча висела над самой крышей, зловеще мерцая багряными проблесками, похожими на язычки пламени. Гнетущая атмосфера в одночасье опустевшего особняка давила на плечи, словно прижимая к земле. Я протянула руку и, обдирая пальцы, сорвала цветок шиповника с куста у террасы и поднесла к лицу, но не почувствовала аромата. Запахи исчезли из мира вслед за звуками.

Что, если, подумалось мне, Итана тоже исчезнет, как испарились без следа все люди в этом огромном доме?

Я быстрым шагом поднялась на террасу и вздохнула с облегчением, убедившись, что Итана никуда не делась. Она стояла, подперев плечом дверной проём, и смотрела прямо перед собой, прикусив в задумчивости нижнюю губу. Увидев меня, она вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Здесь никого нет, — озвучила я то, о чём, похоже, она и так догадывалась. — Мы одни.

Итана кивнула то ли мне, то ли своим мыслям.

Вновь прогремел гром, но, хотя гроза была теперь прямо над нашими головами, с неба так и не упало ни капли дождя.

— Сначала ветер, — произнесла Итана задумчиво. Она выглядела до странности спокойной, от недавнего шока, вызванного пропажей Тристана, не осталось и следа. — Потом звуки, запахи, люди, но ветер исчез первым. Куда он делся?

— Ты действительно считаешь, что это сейчас важно? — уточнила я.

Она покачала головой.

— Думаю, мы что-то упустили. Что-то важное.

Я вздохнула, глубоко вдыхая ставший пресным воздух.

— Почему тринадцатое июля?

Итана собиралась что-то ответить, но её слова заглушил гром. На этот раз вместе с ним сверкнула молния, и пол под нашими ногами содрогнулся, когда она ударила в землю в паре шагов от террасы.

— Пойдём-ка внутрь, — предложила Итана, и я не стала возражать.

Мы закрыли за собой стеклянные двери, ведущие на террасу, и прошлись по дому, закрывая окна. От следующего раската грома у меня заложило уши. Молнии били совсем близко, почему-то упорно попадая в землю, словно громоотвода на крыше не существовало.

— Почему тринадцатое июля? — повторила я.

Итана оперлась кулаками на стол. В наступившем грозовом сумраке было особенно заметно, как она побледнела. Губы сжались в тонкую нитку.

— Это случилось тринадцатого июля, — произнесла она едва слышно.

Я опустила руку ей на плечо.

— Что случилось?

Итана смотрела как будто сквозь меня, не замечая. Новая вспышка за окнами осветила её лицо, так что на мгновение оно показалось мне искажённым болью. Но это было не так. Она улыбалась — дикой улыбкой человека, который дошёл до последнего рубежа боли и вдруг узнал, что за этим краем нет ничего. Так могла бы улыбаться жертва палача, увидев, что у её мучителя кончились иголки, и загонять под ногти больше нечего.

— Я убила его, — неожиданно твёрдым голосом проговорила Итана. — Человека, который был отцом Рауля. Это было тринадцатого июля, и в тот же день я покинула этот дом навсегда.

Она выпрямилась и поймала мою руку, которую я хотела убрать с её плеча. Пальцы были ледяными.

— Теперь я помню, — произнесла она. — Это место — дом, парк, плодовый сад, который совершенно не к месту цветёт в середине лета, — из моих воспоминаний. Оно было таким много лет назад. Тираннус — конь, которого мне подарил брат. Даже если бы он дожил до пятнадцатилетия моего сына, то едва ли сгодился бы для поездки в город. Но он не дожил, — она горько усмехнулась. — Как и Рауль.

От нового раската грома здание содрогнулось до основания, задребезжали стёкла. Молния ударила в деревянный настил террасы, отчего та вспыхнула, как сухой трут. Пламя мгновенно охватило кресла, поднялось по скатерти на стол, так что тот стал напоминать горящий жертвенник.

— Да простят мне неуместное любопытство, но как именно это произошло? — уточнила кошка, запрыгивая на подоконник.

— Собственный отец принёс его в жертву силам, к которым смертным не следует обращаться, — ответила ей Итана. — Если уж речь идёт о неуместном любопытстве, то как ты разговариваешь? Ты кошка, и строение твоей гортани не подходит для человеческой речи.

Кошка стегнула себя хвостом по гладким бокам и посмотрела на меня.

— А твой командир будет наблюдательнее, чем ты, верно?

Я промолчала. Итана скрестила руки на груди.

— Это не ответ, — заметила она.

Кошка фыркнула.

— Ты проявляешь удивительное любопытство для человека, чей дом объят огнём.

Я покосилась на террасу, где пламя с воем уносилось в небеса. В окнах, выходящих на неё, стекло начинало плыть от жара.

— Это не мой дом, — твёрдо ответила Итана. — И не моя жизнь. И кто бы ни запер меня в этой ловушке, он за это поплатится.

— Может быть, дом и не твой, — согласилась кошка, — но ты всё ещё находишься внутри, а один из выходов отрезан пламенем. Не самое подходящее время для отвлечённых бесед. Не хочешь, по крайней мере, выйти наружу?

— Это можно сделать через парадный вход, — отозвалась Итана. — Идёмте.

Мы двинулись сквозь особняк, проходя через пустые залы и коридоры. Жар пламени, оставшегося на террасе, преследовал нас по пятам. Куда бы я ни взглянула, стекло в окнах плавилось и оплывало, словно пламя охватило кольцом всё здание.

— Сюда, — произнесла Итана, хватаясь за тяжёлую латунную ручку парадной двери.

Однако она тут же отдёрнула руку. На ладони осталась красная полоса ожога.

— Дай-ка мне, — предложила я, плечом отодвигая её в сторону.

Я не стала браться за ручки. Вместо этого, размахнувшись, я ударила ногой в створку двери на уровне замка, который никто и никогда не запирал. От удара двери распахнулись, и я поняла, что ошибалась, посчитав, будто оконное стекло плывёт от жара снаружи.

С окнами всё было в порядке. Искажалось и оплывало само пространство за стенами особняка. Предметы утрачивали привычные очертания. Кипарисы у крыльца растеклись, как свечные огарки. Решётка ограды изогнулась под немыслимым углом. Чем дальше от нас, тем сильнее изменялся мир вокруг. Цвета смещались, искажались и перемешивались, как на залитом водой акварельном рисунке. А над всем этим полыхал низко висящий грозовой фронт, затянувший небо до самого горизонта.

— Здесь некуда идти, — сказала я, отступив назад.

— Наверх, — отрывисто приказала Итана, разворачиваясь на пятках.

Мы с кошкой без колебаний последовали за ней. Старинная деревянная лестница раскачивалась под ногами. Где-то за стенами слышался гул пламени, столбом поднимающегося в небо.

— Это лишь отсрочка, — произнесла кошка, когда мы оказались на втором этаже. — И притом недолгая.

Я повернулась к ней. Кошка не отбрасывала тени, однако её когти оставляли следы на корнях ивы. У меня не было однозначного мнения относительно того, насколько она материальна.

— Что ты там говорила насчёт иллюзий?

Кошка потянулась, явно наслаждаясь моментом. Она выглядела до неприличия довольной.

— Любая иллюзия держится на вере зрителя в то, что он видит, — произнесла она. — Одно случайное сомнение — и стройная картина рушится на глазах. Теперь ты понимаешь, верно?

— Мы сознаём, что окружающий мир иллюзорен, — ответила за меня Итана. — Ложные воспоминания больше не имеют над нами власти, и иллюзия разваливается на куски.

Я нахмурилась.

— А когда она развалится, что останется на её месте?

Кошка потёрлась мордой о мою ногу. Мне пришло в голову, что на кошачьем языке это могло быть чем-то вроде одобрительной улыбки.

— Что остаётся, когда рушится карточный домик?

— Колода карт, — ответила я. — И стол, на котором домик стоял.

— А если за этой иллюзией нет ничего? — тихо произнесла Итана.

— Значит, останется ничто.

Я заглянула вниз через перила. Огонь уже охватил первый этаж. Языки пламени казались то багровыми, то алыми, словно артериальная кровь, то отливали тёмной зеленью, то уходили в синеву.

— Наверх, — снова скомандовала Итана.

— Куда уж выше?

Она пожала плечами.

— Чердачная лестница.

Пройдя через комнату горничной, Итана вывела нас к узкой деревянной лесенке, которой, судя по следам сажи, пользовались разве что трубочисты. Она легко вскарабкалась до верха и толкнула крышку люка в потолке — тот не был заперт.

— Пролезем, — вынесла она вердикт, откидывая крышку в сторону.

Я схватила кошку под передние лапы, убедившись, что та, определённо, вполне материальна, и передала её наверх, после чего забралась следом.

На чердаке лежал толстый слой пыли, в котором наши ноги оставляли глубокие следы. Дверь, выходящая на крышу, оказалась заколочена. Итане пришлось пригнуться, чтобы пройти под низким скошенным потолком до слухового окна. То не открывалось, так что она выставила раму плечом.

Мы выбрались на крышу, когда языки пламени уже лизали чердачную лестницу. Далеко внизу лужайки и парковые дорожки уже смазались в одно сплошное размытое пятно. Казалось, сам воздух плавится и растекается, так что вскоре нам нечем станет дышать.

Я подняла голову и впервые увидела грозовой фронт вблизи. Он был прямо над нами, так близко, что можно было протянуть руку и почти дотронуться до бурлящих облаков, подсвеченных изнутри багровым пламенем. Тем же пламенем, что пожирало сейчас жилые этажи дома под моими ногами.

Стало тихо. Гул пламени доносился теперь издалека, едва пробиваясь сквозь толщу сгустившегося воздуха. Время словно замерло в ожидании чего-то.

Итана стояла на краю крыши и смотрела вниз.

— Почему пегасы? — спросила она. — Почему в мире, основанном на моих воспоминаниях, нет пегасов?

— Интересный вопрос, — согласилась кошка, поворачиваясь ко мне. — Я же говорила, твой командир сообразительнее тебя.

Я пропустила эту реплику мимо ушей.

— Мы помним о них, — Итана повернулась ко мне и развела руками. — Они снятся мне — каждую ночь между воплощениями одного и того же летнего дня. Но их здесь нет. Почему? Что отличает их от всего остального мира?

— Может быть, — предположила я, — то, что они — единственные существа, способные выжить по обе стороны Завесы?

Я произнесла это раньше, чем осознала значение слов. Итана щёлкнула пальцами.

— Ну конечно! Вот только ты ошибаешься.

— В чём?

Я посмотрела на кошку у своих ног. Та с явным удовольствием потянулась, скребя когтями крышу.

— Не единственные, — Итана улыбнулась, видя моё удивление. — Есть ещё ты.

Я посмотрела на свои руки, словно ища объяснение её словам. Затем под ноги, где сидела чёрная кошка. И, наконец, подняла голову, чтобы взглянуть на бурлящий грозовой фронт в небе.

Теперь я поняла.

— Это не гроза, — произнесла я, глядя в бушующую бездну, развезшуюся над нашими головами.

— Наконец-то, — произнесла кошка.

— Это прорыв Завесы, — продолжала я, не обращая на неё внимания. — Мы сейчас смотрим прямо на него.

— То есть, — проговорила Итана медленно, — мы сейчас стоим на краю Бездны?

— Верно, — подтвердила я. — Но есть нюанс.

— Не тяни, — спокойно предложила Итана. — Говори как есть. Насколько всё плохо?

Я снова взглянула на кошку. Та не выглядела обеспокоенной.

— Всё хуже чем плохо, — призналась я наконец. — Мы не просто смотрим на прорыв Завесы — мы смотрим на него с другой стороны.

Повисла пауза, длившаяся несколько ударов сердца. А потом случилось невозможное — в мире, утратившем звуки и запахи, неожиданно отчётливо раздался стук копыт.

— Мама! — донёсся до моих ушей голос Рауля.

Итана резко развернулась, опасно покачнувшись на краю крыши.

Внизу, где когда-то был парк, а теперь оставалось лишь безумное смешение цветов и теней, что-то двигалось. Что-то слишком большое для пешехода. Ещё мгновение — и силуэт стал отчётливее, обрёл цвет, объём и глубину, казавшиеся невозможными посреди утратившей форму иллюзии.

Гнедая лошадь, в которой нетрудно было узнать Тираннуса, несла всадника напрямик к объятому пламенем дому. Рауль стоял на стременах, подняв голову. Он явно видел Итану на крыше и не сводил с неё глаз.

Он был слишком далеко, чтобы голос звучал так отчётливо, а копыта Тираннуса стучали как будто по самой крыше, но время и расстояние больше не имели значения. По ту сторону Завесы не существует ни того, ни другого.

— Мама, — повторил Рауль, и я обратила внимание, что Итана смотрит на него, не отрываясь.

— Осторожно, — предупредила кошка. — Что бы это ни было, оно — не твой сын.

Итана кивнула, но всё равно продолжала смотреть.

Рауль остановил коня под стенами особняка. Было странно видеть чёткие очертания лошади и всадника посреди размытого нигде.

— Не уходи, — попросил он почти умоляющим голосом. — Никта, и ты тоже. Вернитесь вместе, пожалуйста. Пусть всё будет как раньше.

Итана присела на корточки, балансируя на самом краю крыши.

— Нет, Рауль. Прости, но мы не можем этого сделать. Так, как раньше, уже не будет.

— Будет, — упрямо возразил тот. — Всё можно вернуть, если ты согласишься. Мы снова будем жить все вместе и будем счастливы. Разве вы не были счастливы?

Я кожей чувствовала, что Итана колеблется. Она оглянулась на кошку.

— Это правда?

Чёрный хвост, увенчанный кисточкой, зло хлестнул по бокам.

— Здесь бы стоило сказать — не верь ни единому слову и всё прочее, — заявила кошка. — Но по сути изложенного, то, что он говорит — правда. Если ты вновь лишишься памяти, то сможешь жить внутри восстановленной иллюзии дальше. До бесконечности — или до тех пор, пока не вспомнишь снова.

— Снова… — протянула Итана.

Я догадалась, о чём она думает.

— Сколько раз это уже происходило? — спросила я. — Сколько раз мы уже оказывались на краю разгадки и отступали, чтобы «всё было как раньше»?

Ведь, что бы там ни выдавало себя за Рауля, сложно было спорить с ним в одном — мы, пожалуй, и в самом деле были счастливы.

— Я не знаю, — равнодушно отозвалась кошка. — Для меня, как и для вас, окружающее подобие реальности существует лишь в это мгновение. Всё, что было в прошлом, исчезает и размывается, смешиваясь с вихрями энергии по эту сторону — здесь ведь нет ни времени, ни пространства.

Итана молча смотрела вниз. Я подошла ближе и взяла её за плечо.

— Мы не можем остаться, — сказала я Раулю совершенно искренне. — Даже если бы нам хотелось. Не потому что мы не были счастливы — просто здесь не оказалось места тому, что долгие годы составляло всю нашу жизнь.

Тот опустил голову, и мне показалось, что на чёрную гриву Тираннуса упали слёзы.

— Только поэтому? — спросил он едва слышно. — Они и в самом деле вам так нужны?

Я грустно улыбнулась.

— Для меня жизнь без неба не имеет смысла.

— Для меня тоже, — неожиданно произнесла Итана. — Прощай.

Она поднялась на ноги и сделала шаг от края крыши, бросая на Рауля прощальный взгляд. Потом она повернулась ко мне.

— С другой стороны, говоришь?

Я кивнула и показала глазами на бурлящее небо.

— Нам туда, если мы, конечно, хотим покинуть это гостеприимное место.

Итана с сомнением покосилась на кошку, которая как ни в чём не бывало уселась вылизываться посреди крыши — как и положено всем нормальным кошкам.

— За меня не беспокойтесь, — отозвалась кошка. — Я выберусь.

Я хмыкнула.

— Что ж, поверю на слово.

— Всё же обращайся, если тебе нужна помощь, — щедро предложила Итана.

Кошка дёрнула хвостом.

— Я это запомню, — заверила она.

Я посмотрела на Итану.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Всегда, — ответила та. — Что делать?

— Обними меня как можно крепче. Целовать не нужно.

Усмехнувшись, Итана обняла меня одной рукой за шею, другой — за талию. Я помедлила, словно перед прыжком в ледяную воду.

Получится ли?

Здесь, внутри иллюзии, где не нашлось места пегасам, я не могла быть так уверена в своих силах, как в реальном мире.

— Если ты сомневаешься, — правильно истолковала Итана мои колебания, — то перестань. Если не выйдет, мы умрём вместе.

Я усмехнулась.

— Не думаю. Скорее, снова проснёмся в своей постели, и ты нарисуешь очередного пегаса из сна.

— Я предпочту надеяться, что мы просто умрём.

Я хотела что-то ответить, но подумала, что это сейчас лишнее. Вместо этого я сделала глубокий вдох и, крепче обняв Итану, прыгнула с крыши.

Не было ни свиста ветра в ушах, ни упругой волны рассекаемого воздуха. Мы просто падали в бесконечное месиво цветных пятен, вращающихся, словно цветные стёклышки на спицах колеса. Земля не приближалась — её больше не было, мы падали сквозь радужный вихрь, и падение длилось вечность. Мы не могли упасть, потому что здесь не было земли, не было неба, не было даже понятий «верх» и «низ». По правде говоря, других понятий, таких как «лево» и «право» или «вперёд» и «назад», здесь тоже не было.

Затем, спустя вечность или долю секунды, крылья раскрылись за моей спиной, и падение превратилось в полёт.

Прорыв Завесы был прямо перед нами и одновременно позади, вверху, внизу, вчера, сегодня и завтра. Наполовину сложив крылья, как уходящий в пике ястреб, я проскользнула в него, словно прыгун, погружающийся в ледяную воду.

Потом всё исчезло.

* * *

Громада из чёрного камня нависала над моей головой. Острые шпили пронзали небо. Стены вперемешку с ажурным каменным кружевом покрывали изображения черепов, костей и прочих символов смерти. Тем не менее, они не выглядели пугающими — вероятно, потому что не ставили перед собой задачи напугать зрителя. Скорее, примирить его с действительностью: смерть — одно из проявлений жизни.

С минуту я размышляла об этом отвлечённо, как будто происходящее не имело ко мне отношения. Затем пришло узнавание.

Я лежала на крыльце сангинского храма Матери Снов.

После этого, конечно, лежать дальше не оставалось никакой возможности. Я резко села, оглядываясь по сторонам. Площадь была пустынна, не считая нескольких фигур на другой её стороне, у церкви Обета. В небе — удивительное дело для Сангины, — не было видно ни пегасов, ни планеров. Зато багровел постепенно сглаживающийся рубец в ткани вселенной — бледная тень прорыва Завесы, который полыхал ещё…

Я отыскала солнце и сверилась с длиной теней. По всему выходило, что прошло не больше часа.

— Очнулась? — спросил меня голос Рафаэль.

Оглянувшись, я увидела, что она сидит на ступенях храма в паре шагов от меня, подперев голову рукой.

— Как давно мы вернулись? — ответила я вопросом на вопрос.

Рафаэль пожала плечами.

— Минут десять, если ты имеешь в виду ваше физическое возвращение. Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

— Пусть Итана рассказывает, — у меня не было ни малейшего желания посвящать кого бы то ни было во все подробности нашего путешествия. — Где она, кстати?

Вместо ответа Рафаэль кивнула на двери храма. Я хмыкнула.

— Дай угадаю. Тебя не впустили?

Она поморщилась, как от глотка невероятно кислого вина.

— Я не стала проверять. Может, меня бы и впустили, но у Астории и так сегодня слишком сложное выражение лица.

Я невольно рассмеялась, представив, насколько сложное. Память возвращалась постепенно, рывками, и мысли метались от одного воспоминания к другому, не задерживаясь надолго ни на чём. Я вспомнила, почему так пусто на площади — все подъезды к ней оцепили почти мгновенно, гвардия и берейторы Лётной школы выводили посторонних. Сигнал больших городских рогов объявил последнее штормовое предупреждение — после него в небо запрещено было подниматься даже почтовым голубям.

Сангина реагировала на повреждение Завесы слаженно и чётко, словно единый организм, и во многом это было заслугой кардинала, который слишком хорошо помнил произошедшее на Фиделисе.

На ступеньки упала огромная тень. Один пегас всё же поднялся в небо, и мне не нужно было щуриться, всматриваясь в тёмный силуэт, чтобы понять, какой именно. Через мгновение Селебрити мягко опустилась на крыльцо, сложила крылья на спине и потянулась ко мне носом. Я погладила чёрную морду.

Массивные двери храма, больше похожие на пару надгробных плит, распахнулись как будто сами по себе, приведённые в движение древними механизмами, спрятанными внутри стен. Итана вышла на крыльцо, прикрыв ладонью глаза от яркого солнца. Астория, шедшая следом, даже не прищурилась. 

Я поднялась со ступеней и слегка наклонила голову.

— Командир?..

Итана молча обняла меня за плечи. На мгновение мне пришло в голову, что некоторые вещи по ту сторону Завесы были не так уж плохи.

— Нашли? — поинтересовалась Рафаэль.

Я видела, как Астория, не меняясь в лице, покачала головой.

— Что вы искали? — спросила я Итану.

Та отпустила меня и, чуть помедлив, ответила максимально обтекаемо:

— Запись в книгах жизни и смерти.

Тем не менее, я поняла, о чём речь. Поняла это, видимо, и Рафаэль.

— Если душу принесли в жертву, её не будет ни среди мёртвых, ни среди живых, — мрачно заметила она. — Её, если уж на то пошло, вообще уже не будет. Скорее всего, её применили по назначению.

— Пусть так, — согласилась Итана. — И всё же, проверить стоило.

Она не выглядела расстроенной — скорее, задумчивой. Физически она не изменилась совершенно, разве что съехал немного орденский знак на рукаве. Я решила надеяться, что произошедшее оставило на её душе не больший след, чем на теле.

Перехватив мой взгляд, Итана слегка улыбнулась и посмотрела на небо. Я тоже подняла глаза. След всё уменьшался, хотя мы прикладывали к этому возмутительно мало усилий. Похоже было, что он затягивается сам по себе.

— Завеса здесь довольно прочна, — заметила Итана. — Она неплохо восстанавливает свою целостность.

— Там стоят две стяжки, — напомнила Астория. — Одна держится за церковь Обета, другая — за храм. Ещё бы она не восстанавливалась.

— Там стоят всего две стяжки, — возразила Рафаэль. — Маловато для дыры таких размеров, что мы уже собирались оцепить её и ждать подкреплений. Либо здесь и в самом деле укрепилась Завеса, либо дело в чём-то ещё.

Она выразительно посмотрела на меня, потом — на Итану. Я нахмурилась.

— Нам там было немного не до прорыва.

— Не то слово, — подтвердила Итана.

— И, тем не менее, прорыв затягивается, — заявила Астория. — А история знает слишком мало случаев, когда кто-то очутился бы посреди Бездны без пегаса и вернулся оттуда живым. Так что я жду исповеди от вас обеих.

Это она сказала зря. Итана подняла бровь.

— Хорошо, Тори, я тебе исповедаюсь. А ты напишешь по этой исповеди рапорт на моё имя. Годится?

На лице Астории отразилось несвойственное ей сомнение.

— А так можно было?

— Не уверена, — призналась Итана. — Так что по этому вопросу я исповедаюсь тебе ещё раз. А ты подашь рапорт. А я…

Осознав свою ошибку, Астория подняла ладонь в примирительном жесте.

— Я поняла, командир. Не продолжай.

Рафаэль звонко рассмеялась. Итана посмотрела на меня.

— И всё же, — сказала она тихо, — мы живы. Это существо, чем бы оно ни было, могло убить нас в любой момент. Почему оно этого не сделало?

Я пожала плечами.

— Мы этого не узнаем, пока не поймём, что ему было нужно.

— Вот именно, — произнесла Итана. — Что?

Я не переставала задавать себе тот же вопрос. Для чего неизвестной сущности потребовалось заставлять нас проживать день за днём, притом, что день всегда был один и тот же? Мы не делали ничего интересного, не обсуждали глобальных планов, даже не помнили о своей прежней жизни и Дозоре. Мы просто… Просто были вместе.

Что, если это и был ответ?

Я набрала в грудь побольше воздуха и сказала наконец:

— Возможно, он говорил правду?

Итана подняла бровь.

— Просто жить всем вместе?

Я кивнула.

— Кажется, у нормальных людей это называется «семья». Кто знает, какие бывают причуды у существ с той стороны? Может быть, не все они агрессивны и не все мечтают завести пару марионеток в нашем мире, просто других мы обычно не видим.

Итана задумчиво потёрла переносицу.

— Семейные ценности сущностей из небытия. Такого, кажется, в хрониках Дозора ещё не описано.

Я рассмеялась, Рафаэль — тоже, и только Астория продолжала стоять с преувеличенно серьёзным выражением лица, подчёркнуто не разделяя нашего веселья.

Оставался ещё один вопрос, который никто из нас пока не задавал вслух. Но я знала, что рано или поздно он будет поднят.

Кем была чёрная кошка с белой полосой на морде, которая фактически показала мне выход из иллюзии?

Она не отбрасывала тени, и всё же была материальна. Она не была частью иллюзии, и всё же не пожелала её покинуть. Она действовала как полностью разумное существо, и она знала меня.

Могло ли что-то разумное, чему не было места внутри иллюзии, спроецировать туда свой образ в таком виде, чтобы подсказать нам путь к спасению? Даже если не задумываться, зачем ему это нужно, то кто бы мог сделать подобное?

Я посмотрела на Селебрити, но тут же отмела эту мысль. И всё же идея не казалась такой уж невероятной.

Горгона?

Я решила, что обдумаю эту возможность позже. Взгляд скользнул над крылом Селебрити и задержался на Рафаэль, которая как раз поднималась с крыльца, явно готовая вступить с Асторией в ожесточённый спор. Впрочем, это ничем не отличалось от их обычной манеры разговора.

Рафаэль перехватила мой взгляд и усмехнулась, как будто знала, о чём я думаю. Голубые глаза на миг вспыхнули и тут же погасли. Потом она отвернулась.

Чёрная кошка, одна из множества кошек, которые водятся на улицах Сангины, пробежала вверх по ступеням храма. Это была самая обычная кошка, и тень, которую она отбрасывала, казалась красноватой из-за оставшихся отблесков пламени не-реальности в небе. Но, когда она оглянулась на меня, стоя на верхней ступеньке высокого крыльца, я невольно вздрогнула.

Кошачью морду наискось перечёркивала белая полоса.


End file.
